


The Person He Loved In So Many Different Ways

by QueenofCrazy



Series: tumblr works [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCrazy/pseuds/QueenofCrazy
Summary: “Bro.” He whispered, hands gripping his knees and fingers tapping. “Bro you uh, you left your porn up on your laptop that I borrowed for my presentation.”Scott felt his face heat up. He knew what porn Stiles was talking about, how could he be so stupid not to check it before giving it to Stiles.





	The Person He Loved In So Many Different Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by the ever lovely [ Ronnie ](www.veronicabunch.tumblr.com) I hope you like this Ronnie! Thanks for the prompt darling, can't wait to write the rest for you!
> 
> Not beta'd and I finally fixed the formatting! Woo!
> 
> Originally posted [ here ](http://lydiacamille-grace.tumblr.com/post/159995459356/scottstiles-bro-bro-you-uh-you-left-your)

×××  
Stiles and Scott got an apartment together in their second year at UC Davis, after Derek and Lydia got sick of them complaining about their roommates. Stiles loved it. It meant that he could complain to Scott, at a normal volume while Scott was in a different room without anyone asking questions. He loved it  
   


Scott loved it for different reasons. It meant he no longer had to hide that he was a werewolf. He didn’t need to worry on full moons anymore. He didn’t need to worry about what other people thought when he scent marked Stiles. 

Stiles was always forgetting to charge his laptop. It was a problem. So when he had a presentation that needed to be presented today to get a good mark, he ran around panicking trying to find his charger before Scott stopped him with a hand pushing against his chest, and handed his over. Scott didn’t need it. He would find Stiles charger and use his if he needed. And he didn’t have work today unless he got called in which was unlikely, Dr. James had some new interns coming in and already had 3 others helping him out. 

Scott spent the day laying around, and texting Isaac and Derek occasionally. Isaac was scared, well nervous would be a better word. Malia was 7 months pregnant and Isaac was scared he would be like his father, and nervous to what the baby would be like around him. Scott reassured him that he wouldn’t be like his dad and that the baby would love him. Derek was just complaining because Lydia made him go shopping with her, and there were too many scents in the mall and no matter how much he complained to Lydia, she didn’t care, so here he was complaining to Scott. 

Scott fell asleep sometime after getting off the phone to Isaac and woke up to Stiles stumbling in the front door. Scott blinked blearily at Stiles flushed face, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and licking his dry lips, he watched Stiles watch him. Scott usually tried to not tell what what wrong with Stiles by smelling him, but this once he did. Stiles smelling a little embarrassed and a lot intrigued. 

“Stiles? Bro what’s up?” Scott questioned his voice a little hoarse from sleep. 

Stiles blinked at him, as he gingerly walked to the coffee table in front of Scott and sat down on the edge, he put the laptop and his bag down somewhere, Scott didn’t notice he was too focused on Stiles.

“Bro.” He whispered, hands gripping his knees and fingers tapping. “Bro you uh, you left your porn up on your laptop that I borrowed for my presentation.” 

Scott felt his face heat up. He knew what porn Stiles was talking about, how could he be so stupid not to check it before giving it to Stiles. He slowly sat up, hand rubbing the back of his neck. Scott looked at Stiles, his face was carefully blank and he was controlling his heartbeat. 

“Oh my God.” He gasped out. Stiles watched him. Watched him struggle to come up with something to say other than “oh my God” again and again, face getting redder each time. 

“I didn’t know you were into dudes?” He asked after a few moments. 

Scott looked at him, his face was still blank but he was no longer controlling his heartbeat. It was racing. Quite fast actually, almost too fast, like he was on the edge of a panic attack. 

  “I, uh I was going to tell you, I just, I didn’t really know how to?” His voice climbing a few octaves. 

   


“Dude you’ve known I was bisexual the moment I figured it out! What was so hard telling me?” His voice was accusing. Hurt. Betrayed.

He was leaning towards Scott, fingers gripping the edge of the table. Scott dropped his head so he was looking at their shoes, just a few inches apart. He didn’t want to hurt Stiles, that was something he never wanted, but how do you tell your best friend of God knows how many years that your bisexual, and like them? Without it blowing up in your face? Scott didn’t know so he didn’t try.

“Scott, dude, c'mon it’s me I would never judge you!” Scott sighed lightly, still looking at their shoes.

“Yeah I’m bi.” He looked up in time to see Stiles nodding his head.

“Yeah and?”

“And what?” Scott’s face screwed up in confusion.

“Why was that so hard to tell me? Me Scott? I thought was told each other everything?”

Scott’s hand shot out before he put any thought into it and gripped Stiles hand, pulling him towards himself, until their knees were knocking together, faces mere inches apart.

“We do, Stiles, we do,” he breathed, “but I was scared.”

Stiles eyes flickered back and forth between Scott’s, one hand resting on Scott’s knee the other gripping him back.

“Scared why? What’s so scary about telling me?”

Scott watched him, saw the way he swallowed tightly, his cheeks and neck flushed a faint pink, traced his moles with his eyes before looking back to the whiskey eyes before him and making up his mind.

“This.”

Scott reached a hand forward, placing it on the back of Stiles neck and pulling him forward until their lips brushed, pressing into a tentative chaste kiss. He pulled back a few seconds later, scared of the retribution he would face.

He didn’t get very far.

Stiles hand on his knee moved to his hair pulling him back in for a bruising kiss, teeth clashing. Scott didn’t care. He only cared that he got to have this. He got to have this with Stiles, the person he had loved in so many ways, the person who knew him best, the boy he grew up with, the one person who never doubted him and stood by every decision he made. They had watched each other grow into the men they were now, but we’re still as inseparable as ever.

Scott had never been happier.

One of Scott’s hands were resting on Stiles waist under his shirt, the other still on his neck, Stiles had one hand in Scott’s hair, gripping a little too tightly but Scott didn’t care one bit. His other hand was on Scott’s thigh, just resting there.

Their kisses were getting slower, and Scott bit Stiles lip before pulling back. Resting their for heads together.

“If I had known you were bi, I would’ve done that years ago.” Stiles breathed.

Scott leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of Stiles mouth, “I wish I had told you years ago.”

Pulling Stiles back with him onto the couch, with Stiles pressing against him, pulling Stiles back into more kisses. 

  ×××

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are welcome and greatly appreciated. Come and prompt me on [ my tumblr ](www.lydiacamille-grace.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies!


End file.
